As a printing device that performs printing using an inkjet head, printing devices described in Patent Literatures 1 and 2 have been known. The inkjet printing device described in Patent Literature 1, which includes a blanket cylinder, a plurality of nozzles arranged facing the blanket cylinder, and an impression roller that keeps a constant nip width with the blanket cylinder, records an ink image on the blanket cylinder by squirting droplets of ink onto the blanket cylinder and transfers the ink image onto printing paper at a contact portion of the blanket cylinder and the impression roller by rotating the blanket cylinder.
An offset printing method using an inkjet system described in Patent Literature 2 includes printing a UV ink image on a flat original plate by inkjet using UV heatset ink, half drying the UV ink image by irradiating the image with UV or electron beam, transferring the half dried UV ink image to a surface of an elastic blanket, offset-printing the UV ink image transferred to the elastic blanket to a printing object, and fixing the offset-printed UV ink image by drying.